Magic Dial Fighter
The is a white auxiliary Dial Fighter modeled after a zeppelin. Overview By initiating a Kaitou Boost with it, a Lupinranger can summon the Magic Arrow bow. Said weapon can fire cyan arrows when pulled back, with the power to pierce through objects. Its finisher is a precharged arrow. When with Cyclone, Superior X, and the Blade Boomerang, it forms a giant steampunk-esque arrow. Magic can fire missiles from the ports adjacent to the cockpit. In its Attack Mode the front half of the Dial Fighter splits apart to revealed a mace, which further reveals a hand when opened. The hammer can extend like a piston to attack. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 22, 28, 30-32, 34, 36, 38 Gallery LupinRedMagic.png|Lupin Red w/ Magic Arrow History After Noel Takao retrieved the I Turn to Stone/Je me change en pierre, Kogure gave the Magic Dial Fighter (also known as the '''Voler maintenant '(Fly now) Lupin Collection piece before becoming a Dial Fighter) to him in exchange for it, becoming one of his projects. Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser Magic is the combination between the Blue Dial Fighter, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This combination uses power that gets even Goodie all giddy for the entire fight. This combination is able to attack with the Magic's mace, & after opening the mace to reveal a gloved hand, Lupin Kaiser Magic is able to perform a magic trick. Its debut trick starts with LupinKaiser throwing playing cards at the surrounding buildings, causing them to rearrange themselves and reveal a dresser. After hiding a "treasure" in one of the drawers, the Gangler is tasked to find it (in its first usage, the treasure was the Red Fighter). However, once the Gangler picks the right drawer and holds the treasure, the treasure reverts into the Magic Dial Fighter, which then proceeds to attack by extending its mace into the monster. It then recombines with the Main Formation. It is possible this formation is not limited to this single trick. Its finisher is the Good Striker: Show-Stopper Illusion. It manifests an illusory area trapped in a small bubble dubbed Lupin Magic from the glove. The bubble seems to correspond to the Gangler it is fighting. Once the Gangler comes close enough to it, LupinKaiser Magic snaps the fingers of the gloved hand, making the bubble explode with the foe, while red streamers flay out. For Ryugu Tamatebacco, it manifests the Lupin Magic: Ryuugu Castle, a pagoda-like castle that is apparently owned by Ryugu. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 28 Additional Formations LupinKaiser Splash Magic is the combination between the Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This form can use Splash's water cannon and Magic's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Lupin card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Another trick is it can manifest a giant bone for dogs- which explodes when bit upon. Its finisher is the LupinKaiser: Big Poppin' Splash. As the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, Magic closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. Magic then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water and gas. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 30-31, 34 Siren LupinKaiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=36380 description to be added Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 38 Victory LupinKaiser description to be added Notes *The Magic Dial Fighter code could be read as ma (0) – ji (2) – ku (9) in Goroawase. ** Its code could also be a reference to the 29th Super Senta, Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *It's motif of a zeppelin is likely a reference to Led Zeppelin, an English rock band formed in 1968. **This follows the manner of the majority of the Lupin Collection being named after musical pop culture in the late 20th century. Coincidentally, it is the first VS Vehicle to be retrieved from Kogure's book rather than a Gangler or the GSPO, then it had to be modified by Noel. **The name Voler maintenant/Fly now may be an homage to the song "Gonna Fly Now" from the film Rocky. ***Magic is the first Dial Fighter, or any Lupinranger VS Patranger arsenal for that matter, to have a French Lupin Collection name before being modified. *Its Kaitou Boost, Arrow of Light, is the name of the highest rank in the United States and Japan Cub Scouts. **Scouting itself began in the UK, where Led Zeppelin is from. *The glove section of Magic is a static prop as opposed to being a flexible glove, ironic as it is in the appearance of a real life inflatable glove. This may be why when utilizing the tricks of Magic, it is CGI. *The Arrow of Light is one of the very few recent Toku bows that technically relies on string rather than a piston-like handle to fire arrows. *In line with how the Lupinranger Mechs have heads that emulate their motif, Magic seems to be that of a magician (or by extension, a con man) with the bowtie albeit with an odd head sculpt unfitting of one. *Its Trigger Machine counterpart is Trigger Machine Splash. Both are the third Auxiliary Mecha of their respective sets, each can form the chest and head of the Robo formation, and both can seemingly extend to attack. **Unlike it's Trigger Machine Counterpart, The Magic Dial Fighter is not a retool of a previous VS Vehicle. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 28: More Fighting On My Birthday'' **''Number 30: The Two Are On a Trip'' **''Number 31: The Gangler Who Surrendered'' **''Number 32: A Request For A Duel'' **''Number 34: Legendary Gun'' **''Number 36: Shoot the Bomb'' **''Number 38: Collection From Outer Space'' References Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:White Mecha Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination